


Если парень не дождался

by Angiras, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Discipline, Dom Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flogging, Humor, M/M, Punishment, Romance, Sub Bucky Barnes, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Пока Стив был в командировке, Баки совершил страшное.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Если парень не дождался

Баки упал на колени перед входной дверью и облегченно вздохнул – успел. Времени было в обрез, и он не был уверен, что уложится. Нужно было принять душ, подготовить себя и побриться. Везде. И если первые два пункта не вызвали проблем, то с бритьем всегда случалась загвоздка. Торопиться было нельзя. Баки ловко управлялся с ножами, но обычная безопасная бритва была коварна и непредсказуема. Стоило лишь немного зазеваться, и на коже расцветал пусть крохотный, но порез. Конечно, он заживал почти сразу. И был велик шанс, что к приходу Стива порез исчезнет. Но иногда Баки забывал или не успевал смыть следы крови и тогда… Конечно, это не тянуло на полноценное наказание. В лучшем случае он вздыхал, целовал и дул на давно не болевшее место, в худшем – набирал в легкие побольше воздуха и читал самую унылую проповедь о том, что Баки себя совсем не бережет. Тратить на это время было просто жалко. Но главное, Стив ненавидел любые раны на его теле, кроме тех, что нанес сам, а Баки хотелось, чтобы сегодня все было идеально.

Стив уехал на миссию неделю назад, причем Баки с собой не взял. Это злило.

– Понимаешь, здесь нужен ум, а не грубая физическая сила, – с застенчивой и одновременно слегка ехидной улыбкой оправдывался Стив.

– Так на кой черт они взяли тебя? – возмущался Баки.

Он наседал на Стива до тех пор, пока тот не сознался, что миссия – дипломатическая, причем в одну из тех стран, которые отказывались признавать, что Баки не должен отвечать за преступления Гидры и Зимнего Солдата. И хотя по факту Баки одержал победу в споре, он расстроился, что такие страны существуют и их немало, Стив расстроился, что не удержал оборону и расстроил Баки. А потом они оба расстроились из-за того, что предстоит несколько одиноких дней. Так что Баки надеялся порадовать Стива, а уж дальше – как пойдет. Тем более вечер обещал быть долгим и насыщенным, и без какого-нибудь волнующего наказания Баки бы не остался – в чем в чем, а в том, чтобы изящно и в нужный момент накосячить, он был действительно хорош. 

Вот только времени подготовиться с каждым разом Стив давал ему все меньше. А требовал – все больше. Здесь была тонкость. Хотя Стив называл точное время, когда рассчитывал прийти, но иногда он мог и задержаться. И тогда Баки приходилось по полчаса стоять на полу и разглядывать дверь в мучительном ожидании. Но он мог прийти и раньше. И если Баки не обнаруживалось на месте, или было видно, что он только что занял свое место, то непунктуальность Стива никак его не оправдывала. Впрочем, так или иначе, Баки не оставался обделенным тем, чего так хотел.

В этот раз получилось еще хуже. Для Баки стало полной неожиданностью, когда Стив, позвонив по скайпу после того, как они обсудили, все ли хорошо, спросил: 

– У тебя есть планы на сегодня? Хотел бы украсть тебя на весь вечер, – и, понизив голос, добавил: – ну, ты понимаешь?

Они редко затевали что-то серьезное после долгой разлуки – радости встречи и так хватало с лихвой. К тому же, хотя их отношения не становились менее страстными, Баки вынужден был признать, что жизнь в 21 веке серьезно их развратила. И нередко после недели вдали от дома больше всего на свете хотелось надеть домашнюю одежду, забраться на любимый диван и вообще никогда не вставать.

– Даже не отдохнешь? – спросил Баки, чувствуя, как рот расползается в пошлой и довольной улыбке.

– Именно это я и собирался сделать, – ответил Стив. – Я буду дома через сорок минут. Встретишь меня, как я люблю?

Баки коротко кивнул и, не попрощавшись, отключил связь. Стив переживет и без долгих и нежных прощаний, а для Баки запустился обратный отсчет.

Баки в последний раз проверил свой внешний вид. Ошейник сидел ровно, волосы совсем высохли после душа, на теле не было ни одной царапины. Все было хорошо, но кое-чего не хватало. Всю неделю Баки маялся из-за то и дело появляющегося стояка. А сейчас, хотя он изнывал от предвкушения встречи со Стивом, как назло его член решил взять передышку. Это, конечно, не считалось бы провинностью – члену не прикажешь. Но Баки и сам знал, что гораздо приятней, когда тебя встречают у порога с радостью и стояком, чем с одной только радостью. К тому же, Баки мог без ложной скромности утверждать, что он, на коленях и с членом наизготовку, выглядел очень красиво. А Стив заслуживал самого лучшего.

Поколебавшись, Баки широко облизал ладонь и обхватил безвольно болтающийся между ног член. Вообще-то, ему нельзя было дрочить. Стив прямо так и сказал перед тем, как взять дорожную сумку и уйти. Баки не слишком любил запреты на дрочку. В отличие от Стива, который с ума по ним сходил.

– Не так скучно, ну, знаешь, трогать самого себя, когда знаю, что тебе нельзя, – объяснил он как-то.

Тогда Баки повалил его на кровать и трахал до тех пор, пока Стив не перестал ржать. 

Но в общем Баки должен был признать, что отсрочка обычно полностью оправдывала себя. Он не хотел нарушать правила игры, но ведь сейчас это было не для удовольствия, а значит – не по-настоящему. Он просто приводил себя в порядок, хоть и воровато посматривал на дверь и прислушивался к звукам на лестнице.

К счастью, когда в замке повернулся ключ, Баки уже был в полной боевой готовности, а его руки целомудренно лежали на коленях, как будто не имея к стояку никакого отношения.

Но когда в квартиру вошел Стив, все тревоги моментально забылись. Это было совсем не в духе игры, но Баки почувствовал, как его рот расплывается в широкой счастливой улыбке. И Стив также нежно и счастливо улыбался ему в ответ. Все же неделя – это слишком много. И Баки готов был поставить двадцатку на то, что Стив просто сделает шаг вперед, упадет на колени рядом с ним, крепко обнимет и все грандиозные планы на вечер закончатся обычным, хоть и фантастически прекрасным сексом на полу, на диване, в душе, на кухонном столе и нежными объятиями перед сном. 

Стив, кажется, не без труда, удержался. Он нарочито независимой походкой, как будто прогуливался между стеллажами в супермаркете, приблизился к Баки и обошел его кругом, осматривая.

Баки почувствовал, как на его шею ложится ладонь, проверяя, достаточно ли туго застегнут ошейник, как пальцы пробегаются по спине, спускаясь к расселине между ягодиц, чтобы убедиться, что Баки хорошо подготовился, и движутся к паху, удостовериться, что он гладкий везде.

Стив остался доволен.

От так и сказал:

– Я доволен.

– Я ничего не приготовил на ужин, – признался Баки.

– Ты приготовил все, что мне нужно, – ответил Стив, а потом схватил Баки за волосы, оттянул голову назад и поцеловал, глубоко и жарко. – Как же я скучал, – выдохнул он ему в рот. – Баки, больше никогда не буду уезжать так надолго один. Пусть сами разбираются.

Стив говорил так каждый раз, а потом случалось что-то экстраординарное, и они снова расставались, будто забывали, как это тяжело, и, опомнившись через пару дней, горько сожалели, что снова не рассчитали сил. «Какие же мы оба глупые», – думал Баки, обхватив Стива за шею, притягивая ближе к себе.

– Пойдем, – сказал Стив, когда один поцелуй закончился, а следующий начинать было слишком опасно.

Он подцепил ошейник за кольцо и подвел Баки к дивану. Баки снова просчитался, решив, что уж сейчас точно все случится. Стив рухнул на диван, блаженно откинувшись на спинку, и вытянул ноги, похлопав себя по бедру, приглашая сесть тоже.

– Только дай мне сначала ноутбук, – попросил Стив.

– Зачем? – удивился Баки, но взял ноутбук со стола и протянул Стиву, прежде чем усесться на полу, обняв его колени. 

Стив устроил ноутбук так, чтобы экран видели оба, и включил записи с камер наблюдения, тут и там спрятанных в квартире.

– Хочу посмотреть, как ты тут без меня, – ответил Стив, потрепав Баки по волосам. Тот уже совсем растекся от поцелуев, от тепла родного тела, от тихой ласки. Не говоря уже о том, что он пятнадцать минут подряд мучал свой член, пытаясь привести его в чувство. Если бы не все это, Баки почувствовал бы подвох, но этого не случилось.

– Там не на что смотреть, – протянул Баки, подаваясь к руке. – Я в основном спал и ел.

– Люблю смотреть как ты ешь, – улыбнулся Стив, и, немного смутившись, добавил: – И как ты спишь.

Однако Стив не включил запись камеры, на которой он мог увидеть, как Баки спит или ест. Баки увидел пространство перед входной дверью, а потом самого себя на хорошей скорости падающего перед ней и лихорадочно ощупывавшего собственное тело в поисках недочетов. Стив хмыкнул и снова потрепал его по волосам. Несмотря на то, что зрелище получилось не слишком возбуждающим, Стиву оно, кажется, понравилось. По таймеру оставалось еще около пятнадцати минут до прихода Стива, но тот не перемотал и не выключил запись, намереваясь наслаждаться тем, как примерно Баки ждал его. Вот только на деле именно в эти минуты Баки не был примерным мальчиком.

– Может быть, лучше выключить? – спросил Баки, протягивая руку к ноутбуку, желая остановить видео. – Как говорят, лучше не заходить на кухню любимого ресторана.

– Да что я не видел на той кухне? – отмахнулся Стив и легонько шлепнул его по руке.

– Вот и я говорю – что? – не отставал Баки и снова потянулся к клавиатуре.

– Нет, теперь мне и правда интересно, что такого ты мне не хочешь показывать, – возразил Стив. – О. Ого.

Стив переключил камеру, и Баки увидел самого себя, неистово надрачивающего член. Его голова была запрокинута так, что он смотрел прямо в камеру. Рот был приоткрыт, и язык слегка вываливался из него, один глаз прищурен, а другой распахнут. Казалось, что Баки то ли разбил паралич, то ли он ищет что-то в очень глубоком мешке. Но если не смотреть на лицо, двигался он очень шустро, и в его руках не было глубокого мешка.

– Так вот чем ты занят, когда меня нет, – процедил Стив.

– Технический момент. Тебе не нужно было это видеть, – виновато улыбнулся Баки, поспешно захлопывая крышку ноутбука. Ему было очень некомфортно под взглядом собственных остекленевших глаз. 

– Весело проводишь время, – продолжал Стив. – Хотя я ясно дал понять, что не хочу, чтобы ты занимался этим без меня.

– Ничем я не занимался, – возразил Баки и постарался изобразить самую обаятельную свою улыбку. Но собственное перекошенное лицо не хотело покидать его память, и Баки подозревал, что вместо улыбки у него вышло что-то среднее между ней и безобразной гримасой. – Я просто хотел хорошо выглядеть. Для тебя.

– Ты хорошо выглядишь. Всегда, – ласково проговорил Стив, и Баки уже было решил, что проблема исчерпана. Но тут Стив снова схватил его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, только совсем не так нежно, как делал это у двери. – Но я считал, что могу завести тебя и сам. Если захочу. Я ошибался, Баки?

– Я только… 

– Я вот что думаю. Раз ты справился сам, значит, секс тебе не очень и нужен. 

– Ты мне нужен! – воскликнул Баки. – И секс. 

– Будет справедливо, если секса ты сегодня больше не получишь, – продолжал Стив. 

– Но я честно ждал тебя! – возмутился Баки. – Я терпел! 

– Чуть-чуть не дотерпел, – сокрушенно покачал головой Стив. – Как жаль. 

– Да брось, Стив, это самое идиотское наказание на свете! 

– Это не наказание, – возразил Стив. – Это необходимость. Не ожидал от тебя такого, Баки. 

– Ну ладно, – вздохнул Баки. Он неохотно поднялся на ноги и собрался уходить, как Стив поймал его за руку и удивленно спросил: 

– Куда? Не терпится закончить то, чему я помешал?

– Надену штаны, – пожал плечами Баки. – Сквозняк по заднице напоминает мне о том, что я имел, но потерял. 

– Я сказал, что у тебя сегодня не будет секса, про все остальное я ничего не говорил, – Стив похлопал себя по бедру, требуя вернуться на место, а когда Баки снова плюхнулся на пол перед ним, ласково взъерошил ему волосы. – Не терпится тобой заняться. Только сначала досмотрим это видео. Все же оно ужасно горячее.

* * *

Продолжение и правда не заставило себя ждать. В том смысле, что Баки пришлось очень долго ждать. Стив, насмотревшись видео с камеры наблюдения, отправился принять с дороги душ, а Баки полагалось стоять на коленях перед ним. В общем-то это не было чем-то новым в его жизни. Во времена службы в армии, а потом и в Гидре, ему как снайперу доводилось лежать, стоять, сидеть и в менее удобных позах и смотреть на куда менее приятные вещи, чем мокрый Стив в мыльной пене.

Мокрый Стив определенно был хорош. Его не портило даже то, что он изо всех сил старался стать еще сексуальней. Если бы он принимал душ как обычно, то просто уселся бы на дно ванны и поливал себя из шланга так долго, что будь он до сих пор мелким, как до сыворотки, Баки бы заволновался, что в какой-то момент его просто смоет в сток. Сейчас он стоял во весь рост, переступая по скользкому дну ванной, поворачиваясь то одним, то другим боком, запрокинув голову назад, и в третий раз намыливал грудь, как будто именно эта часть тела нуждалась в самом тщательном мытье, и делал вид, что душ дарит ему море чувственных переживаний. Должно быть, предполагалось, что Баки будет томиться и изнывать от желания, глядя, как Стив старается незаметно отплевываться от затекающей в рот воды. Но Баки дергался от каждого его движения, прикидывая, что случится раньше – поскользнется он или оступится, когда закружится голова, и как бы исхитриться и поймать его до столкновения с полом или краем ванны. 

И все же Стив был очень хорош, хоть Баки и не мог без слез стыда и умиления смотреть на его эротические импровизации. Как на видео жалеешь щенка, который забрался в картонную коробку и не сообразил, как выбраться из нее. И поэтому решил сесть и у всех на глазах вылизать себе яйца. 

– Как жаль, что ты не можешь присоединиться ко мне, – фальшиво вздохнул Стив. 

Баки так же картинно развел руками и скорбно улыбнулся. 

– Прости. 

Он подал Стиву полотенце, а затем, чтобы помочь вылезти из ванны, протянул руку. Все было плохо: Стив ее пожал. 

– Нам лучше пока держать дистанцию. Мне нужно научиться заново тебе доверять, после того, что я увидел, – сообщил Стив. 

Все же он был полным придурком, не считая того, что красавчиком, умницей и лучшим человеком на всей земле. 

Когда они перебрались из ванны на кухню, Баки было велено снова ждать. Правда теперь делать это было еще скучнее. Потому что, во-первых, Стив больше не был голым. Во-вторых, ждать приходилось сидя на стуле – Стив взялся готовить сам и не хотел, чтобы в Баки летели кусочки еды или капли раскаленного жира со сковороды, если тот встанет рядом на коленях. Так что это мало чем напоминало сексуальную игру, хотя сам Баки, как раз-таки оставался голым, но с ним такое случалось часто – ему было лень напяливать трусы только для того, чтобы поесть, а потом снова снимать.

Насчет того, поделятся ли с ним едой, Баки волновался мало. Стив щедро делился провиантом даже с пленными, которых им иногда случалось брать для допроса. Что уж говорить о хоть и сильно провинившемся, но друге и любовнике? Но Баки немного тревожило, какие огромные стейки Стив выбрал для прожарки, а затем - как много макарон с сыром навалил на тарелки. Игры и секс с набитыми желудками они оба не очень любили. А любили валяться вверх животами на кровати и ныть, зачем так объелись – когда ты родом из полуголодных двадцатых, учишься находить удовольствие в самых неожиданных занятиях. 

– Ешь, – велел Стив, пододвигая к Баки тарелку, а хуже всего – нож с вилкой. 

Баки надеялся, что Стив придумает какое-то изощренную игру, связанную с едой, хотя он слабо представлял, как может быть сексуальным кормление истекающими маслом макаронами с рук или поедание щедро политого кетчупом и горчицей куска мяса с живота. Но со Стивом ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным наверняка. Что бы сказал Баки, наивный семнадцатилетний мальчишка, если бы узнал, что спустя каких-то семьдесят лет он будет тащиться от того, что лучший друг в любой момент сможет запросто повалить его на постель, заявить: «Сегодня ты мой безмолвный раб, я тебя выпорю и выдеру», – и сделать это? На самом деле Баки сказал бы, что это охренеть как здорово, и все же… 

– Ешь, – повторил Стив, глядя, как Баки уныло ковыряется в еде. – Секса все равно не будет. 

Баки послушно кивнул – надо было подчиняться, что ж поделать, – отправил в рот небольшой кусочек мяса и снова начал бесцельно наматывать и стряхивать спагетти с вилки. Хорошей новостью было то, что Стив занимался тем же самым. 

Когда еда совсем остыла, а Стиву надоело делать вид, что он ест, пришло время перебираться на диван. Ждать здесь стало намного, о да, намного интересней. Пусть Стив и заявил, что намерен провести вечер за чтением какой-то книги. Он так и сказал «какой-то», и за час довольно-таки интенсивного чтения у Баки порядком устал рот. 

Конечно, Стив не заставил его читать книгу вслух, хотя, зная его бурную фантазию, можно было ожидать и такой подлянки. Но положа руку на сердце Баки не смог бы прочитать без запинки да еще и с выражением и пары абзацев – а для Стива нужно было бы читать только так, он заслуживал самого лучшего. Но Баки не смог бы даже разобрать букв, как и, он был уверен в этом, не видел их и сам Стив, хотя битый час держал книгу в руке и даже перелистывал страницы. 

Только смысл был не в книге. И не в ожидании, когда Стив, наконец узнает, даст ли Рейчел викарию за амбаром. А в том, что Баки покорно сидел у него в ногах и ждал, когда он понадобится. Время от времени Стив оттягивал вниз резинку домашних штанов, доставал член, надавливал Баки на затылок, заставляя наклониться, и говорил: 

– Ты знаешь, что с этим делать. 

Баки знал. Уж что-что, а пах Стива он успел изучить до каждой вены на члене, до последнего волоска на яйцах. Он узнал бы Стива по вкусу, по запаху, по текстуре кожи, даже если бы Баки проснулся в темноте с чьим-то членом во рту. Он бы сразу понял, кто это сделал, и не только потому что, кто, кроме Стива, мог так поступить?

Так что стоило Стиву произнести заветные слова, как Баки со всей страстью набросился на его член, большой, влажный, пульсирующий. После нескольких дней разлуки было несказанно приятно снова чувствовать его в себе, прослеживать языком крупные вены, дразнить головку, наслаждаясь сдержанными, но очень пылкими вздохами Стива. 

Первые три раза. 

Стив уже трижды, делая вид, что не отрывается от чтения, требовал, чтобы Баки ему отсосал, и тот трижды беспрекословно подчинялся. Он, правда, старался изо всех сил, не халтурил, как, что уж темнить, иногда бывало. Не просто сжимал губы, дожидаясь, пока Стив не выдержит и сам оттрахает его в рот, а вдумчиво, качественно сосал, старательно втягивая щеки, влажно причмокивая, постанывая так, чтобы и дураку было понятно, что Баки делает свою работу на славу. Как себе сосет.

Вот только теперь, когда Стив был рядом, когда позволял трогать себя, когда трогал Баки сам, поглаживал его шею и волосы, поощряя брать глубже, сосать крепче, стонать громче, теперь Баки невыносимо мучился с собственным возбуждением. Что за безумие постигло пару часов назад его член, что тот решил повременить со стояком? Что за демон вел его руку, когда Баки решил грубой силой помочь члену одуматься? 

Баки мог бы быть уже дважды оттраханным, трижды выпоротым, капитально задроченным. А вместо этого он получил выговор, пару жалких поцелуев и псевдоэротическое шоу, явно вдохновленное рекламой шампуня, которую они со Стивом недавно видели по телевизору. 

– Стиви, я ведь тоже очень люблю минет, – заискивающе промурлыкал Баки на минуту оторвавшись от члена, хотя чувствовал, оставалось каких-то пара движений для того, чтобы он кончил. 

– Знаю, – ласково проговорил Стив, недвусмысленно подталкивая его голову назад, к члену. – Конечно, любишь. 

Баки для отвода глаз чмокнул головку члена и потерся щекой о бедро. 

– И тебя очень люблю, – продолжал он. 

– Это правильно, – тяжело вздохнул Стив, заерзав на своем месте. Ему явно было непросто вести разговор, когда разрядка была так близка. И Баки немного радовало, что Стив тоже мается, пусть уже и кончал сегодня. У Баки же яйца чуть не лопались от напряжения, которое никак не могло найти выход. – Люби давай, – снова подтолкнул его к члену Стив. 

– А может, после – я? В смысле, мне? – осторожно попросил Баки. 

Стив улыбнулся. Он посмотрел на Баки так ясно, нежно и любяще, что Баки, наверное, покраснел бы, если бы вся кровь сейчас не прилила к члену. 

– Ты не поверишь, я ехал сюда с одной только мыслью: скорей бы увидеть моего Баки и отсосать ему, – признался Стив. – Но видишь, как получилось, – сокрушенно покачал головой он. 

– Мне очень-очень хочется минет, – начал клянчить Баки. – Стиви, пожалуйста, Стиви. Не сердись на меня. 

– Я не сержусь, – сказал Стив после паузы, когда ему наконец удалось вернуть рот Баки на свой член. – Как я могу на тебя сердиться? – Он ухитрился наклониться и чмокнуть Баки в макушку. 

Стив явно лукавил и откровенно практиковал двойные стандарты. Совсем недавно он сам дулся на Баки за то, что тот дрочил без него, хотя формально Баки даже не дрочил. А потом разглагольствовал о том, что ему нужно учиться заново доверять Баки и жал ему, сука, руку, хотя вопросы доверия его сразу перестали волновать, когда на горизонте замаячил минет. 

– Это слишком суровое наказание, – промямлил Баки, когда ему в следующий раз удалось на мгновение поднять голову. 

– Это не наказание. Просто я еще не готов к такому уровню близости, – возразил Стив, и Баки чуть не подавился членом. 

– Так накажи меня, – попросил он. – Это поможет нам возродить отношения? 

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Стив. – Только сначала закончи, что начал. 

Баки улыбнулся в ответ. Он мог бы еще долго возиться со стояком, удерживая Стива на грани, отступать и подводить к краю снова. Но Баки тоже не мог долго сердиться на Стива. И ему не терпелось скорее перейти к настоящему наказанию. Он прекрасно знал Стива. Знал его предпочтения, привычки и что его на самом деле сводит с ума. Так что Баки поднял левую руку, крепко сжал яйца Стива, рекалибровал пластины и почувствовал, как рот заполняется семенем. 

Это был нечестный, но безотказный прием. Стив, кажется, немного стыдился этого, считая чем-то грязным и нечестным, но Баки знал, его до боли в яйцах заводит железная рука и все, что с ней связано. Однажды Стив спустит только от того, что Баки возьмет горячую кружку с кофе, и, подсознательно определяя ее, как сильного противника, переведет руку в боевой режим. Стиву, видимо, очень льстило, что его член воспринимался как нечто не менее могущественное, чем горячий напиток, и требовал привлечения всех внутренних сил Баки, чтобы справиться с ним. 

– Но секса у тебя сегодня все равно не будет, – заметил Стив, отдышавшись и поднимаясь с дивана.

– Как скажешь, – покорно согласился Баки. 

Стив был очень, очень суровым хозяином, когда дело доходило до игр. Его нельзя было уговорить, разжалобить. Он был непреклонен даже на пороге оргазма. Стив был суров, но справедлив. Прощение нельзя было выпросить, но всегда можно было его заслужить. Баки был уверен в этом. И был готов пойти ради него на все.

* * *

Стив был потрясающе красивым и привлекательным мужчиной. Баки любил в нем все. Он трепетал, когда на пороге Стив осматривал его и проявлял строгость, любовался им в душе, сгорал от желания, когда тот пытался казаться недоступным. Но все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, чтобы смотреть, как Стив спокойно, по-деловому, застегивает на его запястьях кожаные фиксаторы, а затем, заставив Баки поднять вверх руки, прилаживает их к цепи, еще с прошлого раза оставшейся свисать с потолка.

Стив был теперь серьезен и собран, не бросал многозначительных взглядов, не отпускал идиотских фразочек, не заигрывал с Баки, то целуя, то поглаживая. Вообще почти не прикасался, сверх необходимых случайных касаний. Он был как скала, но Баки будто чувствовал какие-то вибрации, едва сдерживаемую дрожь в его теле. Потому что все, что они делали сегодня, все эти глупые пикировки, душ, ожидание – все ерунда. Но теперь Стив подобрался к тому, чего действительно хотел. К тому, чего они оба хотели до одури. 

Баки стоял босой, обнаженный, вытянутый по струнке, пока Стив регулировал цепь на нужную длину. В какой-то момент она натянулась так сильно, что пятки Баки оторвались от земли, и он решил, что сейчас Стив его просто-напросто подвесит к потолку и снова заставит ждать. Но Стив только заставил его вытянуться с поднятыми руками так, чтобы, даже напрягшись, Баки не мог полностью встать на ступни. Поначалу это было приятно, как растяжка после тяжелой тренировки или, наоборот, целого дня без движения. Было велико искушение расслабить мышцы, подогнуть колени и позволить телу будто течь вниз, к полу. Впрочем, Баки знал, что это ненадолго. Вывернутые вверх суставы, перенапряженные плечи скоро будут давать о себе знать, скоро мягкие кожаные фиксаторы начнут давить так, будто сделаны из железа. Скоро Стив займется им вплотную. Баки понадобятся все его силы, чтобы вынести это. Он не был уверен, что ему их хватит. Никогда не уверен. 

Скоро. Сейчас. 

Стив уже снял футболку, оставшись в одних домашних штанах. За пояс была заткнута плеть, но его взгляд, пронзительный, жадный, обжигал так, как не будет жечь ни один, самый злой удар. Стив обманчиво мягко, спокойно подошел к растянутому перед ним Баки. Но он знал, за этим спокойствием прячется уже почти не сдерживаемое желание наброситься, терзать, рвать на части. Господи, как же Баки решился на все это? Снова.

Стив обошел его со спины, и Баки почувствовал его широкие ладони на своих плечах. Они скользнули вниз, к лопаткам, к ребрам, к пояснице, к ягодицам, жадно, властно сжимая напряженные мышцы. Баки казалось, будто он заперт в клетке с диким зверем, опасным, безжалостным, чертовски голодным. И он сам, сам позволил сделать из себя беззащитную, беспомощную добычу. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не обернуться, чтобы убедиться, что рядом с ним Стив, его Стиви, его добрый друг, нежный любовник, человек, готовый отдать все ради Баки. Ради того, чтобы Баки достался ему одному. 

– Готов? – услышал Баки у самого уха. Стив приобнял его, сладко коснувшись губами затылка. 

«Нет!» – хотелось крикнуть Баки. «Нет! Развяжи меня, дай мне одеться, пойдем попьем чаю и посмотрим видео, как уличный маг решил полетать на связке воздушных шариков». Баки хотелось кричать, хотелось все закончить, соскочить, как на русских горках, когда твоя вагонетка на мгновение замедляет ход перед самым крутым, самым жутким спуском. Только вот сойти никак нельзя. 

Член Баки болезненно пульсировал, все тело дрожало в ожидании порки. 

– Я готов, – одними губами произнес он. Но Стив знал это без всяких слов.

Стив отступил назад, тепло его тела в миг вышло из Баки, оставляя один на один с прохладным воздухом комнаты, с леденящим страхом того, что будет, с нетерпеливым ожиданием того, чего так хотел. Баки не успел сделать даже вдоха, как едва слышно свистнула плеть. Он закричал. По-настоящему, хрипло и надсадно. Игра закончилась. Игр больше не было, когда они оставались втроем – только Стив, Баки и плеть. Спину раздирало острой, колючей болью, длинной, пронизывающей до костей. 

Баки покачнулся, инстинктивно подался вперед, будто пытался ускользнуть от источника боли. Но Стив удержал его, схватив за плечо, возвращая назад. И сразу же нанося следующий удар, еще злей, еще жестче. Баки закричал снова и снова получил. Стив, этот добрый, милый парень, готовый всегда прийти на помощь, выслушать, да даже спасти, совсем его не жалел. Правильно. Не надо. 

«Не надо», – малодушно чуть не выкрикнул Баки, когда на его спину сыпались новые и новые удары. Три… нет, два… пять?... да, пять… семь… Баки не мог считать. Да Стив и не просил его. Он больше ни о чем его не просил, не требовал, не заставлял. Баки сделал все, что ему было нужно. Отдал себя ему в руки, и теперь только и должен был – только и мог, куда ему деваться, – кричать и дергаться, переступая на носках на холодном полу, сжимать кулаки от бессилия, терпеть… наслаждаться всем тем, что Стив с ним делал. 

Плеть снова и снова впивалась в кожу. Баки чувствовал, как она оставляет ровные полосы наискосок, то справа, то слева. Стив любил, когда Баки старался, когда делал красивым себя для него. Но еще больше он любил делать его красивым сам, под себя. Самым красивым он считал Баки, когда тот раскрасневшийся, обмякший, исполосованный ссадинами, похожими на обломанные крылья на спине. Баки чувствовал, как по истерзанной коже, по позвоночнику, стекает горячая капля. Может, это только пот – теперь от прохлады не осталось и следа, было жарко как в пекле. А может – и кровь. Со Стива станется. Горели удары плети, и Баки сгорал каждый раз, когда ее конец рассекал сначала воздух, а потом его плоть. 

Трудно. Трудно устоять на ногах, трудно оставаться в сознании, когда раз за разом на тебя сыпется град ударов. У Стива твердая рука, Стив не знает жалости. Стив привык бить. Стив привык убивать. Стив любит это делать. Стив любит его. 

Баки терпел. Удерживался, чтобы не провалиться куда-то глубоко, куда затягивают мерные, злые удары, длинная, тянущая боль. Стив любит его. Он знал это, знал всегда. Он чувствовал эту любовь каждый день, когда Стив, растрепанный и сонный, варил две чашки кофе, хотя знал, что Баки проспит еще час, но просто на всякий случай. Чувствовал, когда Стив целовал его, отчаянно и страстно, каждый чертов раз как последний. Они оба боялись – знали – что жизнь не добра к ним, что любой поцелуй и правда может стать последним. Когда Стив брал его на полу, на столе, в душе, в кровати, на парковке, в парке под светом луны. Но сильнее, острее всего, Баки чувствовал его любовь, ее силу, ее огонь вот так, когда плеть причиняла ему невыносимую боль. Когда ее причинял Стив. 

Поэтому Баки шептал: 

– Еще, – когда Стив остановился, приподнял его безвольно повисшую голову за подбородок, заглянул в помутневшие глаза, поцеловал, будто будил от вечного сна. 

– Еще, – кричал Баки, когда плеть свистела снова и удары ложились на грудь, на ребра, на беззащитный живот. 

– Еще, – стонал Баки, когда Стив, отбросив плеть, целовал его, горячо и влажно, гладил щеки, водил пальцами по спине, и они становились мокрыми и красными. 

– Еще, – когда Стив шепнул: «Я тебя люблю, я так сильно люблю тебя, Баки». 

Баки давно не чувствовал рук, и ноги уже не держали его. Он получил, что хотел, он был бы счастлив, если бы Стив просто снял его с привязи, уложил в кровать и, вдоволь насмотревшись на его израненное тело, наигравшись, зацеловав его раны, крепко прижал к себе и велел поспать. Баки был бы счастлив этим. Но только он чувствовал, когда Стив прижимался к нему, то к бедру, то к паху, то к ягодицам, что у него снова стоит. 

– Я люблю тебя, Стив, – еле собрав остатки сил, проговорил он. – Я люблю тебя. Можешь взять меня, если хочешь. 

– Мы договорились, тебе нельзя, – еще тише, с сомнением проговорил Стив. 

– Мне не обязательно, – слабо проговорил Баки. – Пусть будет только для тебя. Очень тебя люблю, – добавил он, когда Стив, благодарно и нежно улыбаясь, прижался лбом к его лбу. 

Пара мгновений, и Стив снова оказался сзади. Он приспустил штаны, и Баки почувствовал, как между ягодиц вклинивается член. В другой раз Стив был бы поделикатней. Но теперь уж какие прелюдии? Стив поспешно натягивал его на себя, торопясь добрать то, что не получил от порки. Торопясь сделать Баки своим. Всего, до конца, без остатка. 

Баки не помогал ему себя трахать. Больше не было сил. Он безвольно повис на фиксаторах, его колени подогнулись. Поджатые пальцы ног скользили вперед-назад по полу, пока Стив, подхватив его за бедра, едва ли не раскачивая, как на качелях, насаживал его на себя. 

Все правильно. Так и надо. Пусть Стив получит свое, пусть он делает с ним все, что пожелает. Все, что сделает его счастливым. Пусть он будет счастлив, господи, пожалуйста, пусть он будет счастлив. А больше Баки ничего и не надо. Он чувствовал, как по его щекам текут слезы, как боль ушла из тела, оставляя за собой только щемящую, всепоглощающую нежность к Стиву. 

К Баки тоже вернулось возбуждение, хотя он не сразу это заметил. Необязательное, рефлекторное. Стив в нем – значит, Баки тоже хочет. 

Движения Стива постепенно теряли плавность и ритм, он прижимался к Баки всем телом, обжигая шею горячим дыханием. Он был близок, а Баки… Баки радовался тому, что Стив наполняет его собой, что вот-вот зальет до краев, что он заснет, чувствуя себя растянутым. Зная, что Стив был в нем… и будет снова. 

– Не хочу без тебя, – вдруг застонал Стив. – Не хочу. 

Баки почувствовал, как рука Стива сжимает его член. Стив начал ему дрочить, настойчиво, почти грубо, будто собирался во что бы то ни стало, силой вырвать из него оргазм. 

– Сейчас, Баки, вместе, – приказал, нет, попросил он, и Баки почувствовал, как заливает ладонь Стива и как наполняется семенем сам. 

Баки не запомнил, как Стив освободил его из пут, как обтирал, поил водой, как укутывал в теплое одеяло. Баки дрейфовал в темноте комнаты, захлебывался в своей любви, тонул в его нежности. Наверное, так и было. Так обычно и бывало. Но сейчас Баки чувствовал только одно, как в его голове эхом, снова и снова проносится только одно слово. «Вместе».


End file.
